Venom
Venom is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but has a penalty against Mystic Champions. Bio After Peter Parker rejected a sinister alien symbiote, the extra-terrestrial threat sought revenge by bonding with Eddie Brock, ex-photographer for the Daily Bugle and Peter's longtime rival. Fueled by their shared hatred of Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote now use their immense strength and deadly abilities to gain revenge as the fearful Venom. 'Abilities' *'Klyntar Mutation (Passive):' Venom has a Klyntar Mutation Buff that refreshes itself every 9 seconds. When this effect activates, a random Genetic Memory Buff is gained from the list below. If Venom is Incinerated, the Buff is Nullified. Maximum 7 Genetic Memory Buffs. **'Resist Physical:' +X Physical Resistance. **'Fury:' +X Attack. **'Armor:' +X Armor Rating. **'Cruelty:' +X Critical Damage. **'Precision:' +X Critical Rating. Venom’s Klyntar Mutation Buff provides +X Attack and additional properties based on Venom’s opponent. **'Hero Champions:' +15% Bleed Ability Accuracy **'Spider-Verse Heroes:' All attacks ignore passive Evade effects **'Tech Champions:' Power Drain and Power Burn immunity *'All Attacks:' Critical Hits lacerate opponents with an 80% chance, inflicting X Bleed Direct Damage over 4.5 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' 100% chance to remove an Armor Up and inflict Armor Break, reducing Armor Rating by X for 11 seconds. Landing this attack also causes Venom to randomize his most recent Genetic Memory Buff. *'Opponent Below 18% Health:' Venom’s bloodlust grants him True Strike (attacks ignore Armor) and Unblockable Special Attacks. Signature Ability *'Aggressive Symbiosis' **Rapid evolutionary changes to the symbiote grant Venom a second Genetic Memory Buff, as well as an X% chance to gain a third buff to start the fight. **Venom's Genetic Memory Buffs also gain X% potency. Special Attacks *'Constituent Lash' **Morphing his arm into a whip of constituent-matter, Venom lashes his target thrice. ***Each strike from this attack has an 55% chance to steal a Buff and feed it to the symbiote, Nullifying the Buff, triggering a Genetic Memory Buff as well as healing Venom by X Health. *'Constituent Carnage' **Eight repeated strikes tear at opponents with tendril and claw. ***Venom is unleashed, converting all Genetic Memory Buffs to Fury Buffs, each increasing Attack by X and lasting 12 seconds. *'Hide-And-Seek' **Venom's body writhes and mutates into a creature of nightmares as he plays a twisted game of hide-and-seek with his prey. ***An ambush attack grants Venom +5% damage during this attack for each Buff Venom has. Pros and Cons Pros *Venom fights best when the fight has gone on long enough for him to stack up multiple effects from Klyntar Mutation as he gains multiple stat and attribute enhancements. *Venom's Bleed effects have a high chance to be inflicted and are relatively potent. *Venom can gain so many Buffs after a while that it can become difficult for Nullify-reliant Champions to Nullify all his Buffs, thus overpowering them easily. *Venom has substantial starting stats. *Unlike Venompool and other Champions with excellent Bleed for their Special Attacks, Venom is not too reliant on his Bleed effects to deal a lot of damage as his Special Attacks are powerful on their own. *Venom’s Heavy Attacks allow him to make his Buffs more suitable for his current situation as he can re-randomise his latest Genetic Memory Buff. Cons *In addition to gaining a Class Bonus against him, Loki’s Special Attack 3 can steal all Venom’s Buffs and put him at a hefty disadvantage. *Venom may become vulnerable against Mordo and Ronan as they deal more damage and gain increased Attack per Buff on him via Soul Barb and Edict respectively. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury:' Enhanced Fury will increase the effectiveness of Venom’s Fury Buffs and Bleed effects. Since this Fury lasts the entire fight, gaining enhanced damage output and Bleed damage from increased Attack can be very punishing. *'Cruelty:' With his increased Critical Rate from Klyntar Mutation’s permanent Precision, especially when it is stacked several times, Venom can land fairly reliable Critical Hits. Thus, increasing his Critical Damage from this Mastery, plus potent Bleed effects inflicted and additional Cruelty from Klyntar Mutation, can turn these moments into devastating offensive opportunities. *'Parry:' Stunning the opponent while blocking gives Venom more time to re-randomise his latest Genetic Memory Buff if it is not suitable for his current situation yet. Gallery External links * * * Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Fury Category:Armor Up Category:Armor Break Category:Bleed Category:True Strike